


More Than One

by vsnow



Series: Grindeldore One-Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ariana feeding goats, Brother Talk, Goats, M/M, Twin Souls, talking to goats, watching from afar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: “Baaa”Aberforth looked to his friend, “I hear what you are saying, but how else am I supposed to feel about them?”





	More Than One

“Come here, Grumble.” Aberforth called his friend to his side. And the goat happily trotted over at the sound of his name.

Ariana seemed delighted as she threw bits of goat feed into the air. Hiding her head in her hands as it fell down on her and the other goats like rain.

When the other goats were distracted Aberforth held out a special treat for Grumble, a piece of hardened bread from the night before. The goat gladly nibbled on the treat before finally ripping it out of his owner’s hand.

Aberforth noticed his brother far up the road. He was walking with a now familiar man as they returned from… somewhere, Aberforth did not know. He frowned, hoping his brother’s friend did not intend to visit.

“Baaaaa.”

Aberforth looked to his own friend, “I hear you what you are saying, but how am I supposed to feel about it?”

“Baaaa”

Aberforth nodded, “If you agree I know my feelings about him must be correct. You always had such a good sense of someone’s character.”

Grumble used his nose to hit against Aberforth’s hand, searching for more food.

Aberfoth pulled it away and crossed his arms, “You little devil. Don’t think that just because you’re my favorite and such good company that I can be giving you treats all day.” He pointed over at Ariana and the other goats, “If you are still hungry there is more for you there.”

The goat seemed to understand and unloyalty walked away from the foodless young man.

“Little git.” He said, but smiled fondly as Grumble continued to eat with the others. His upturned lips fell as his eyes found their way back to his brother and the other man, “Still better than some people.” He now spoke to himself as he continued to watch the two.

Perhaps they felt as though they were hidden or even being subtle, though they were most definitely not. Finding a ‘private’ place to speak, the pair shamelessly flirted. Even without hearing their words Aberforth could still understand this to be true. Their faces so near to one another as they spoke, lips drawing together before ebbing slightly as to not actually meet.

Aberforth shook his head slowly at the sight, his very own brother was the worst offender. Albus’s feelings had been painfully obvious for some time now and it had not taken Aberforth long to realize…

His brother was in love with this new friend of his, Gellert Grindelwald.

Albus’s eyes held fast to the blonds, breaking away from time to time and only for a moment before meeting once again. His lips were curved ever so slightly as he swayed on his feet as though the very ground beneath them was moving. His face became slightly pink as Gellert’s hand found its way to his arm, perhaps in an attempt to keep him still.

Aberforth looked to Gellert, the man was difficult to read but there was something undeniable in his expression.

The eyes that looked upon his brother were sweet and caring, protective but not possessive, a genuine affection was held there.

And though Gellert had selfishly stolen his brother away from his responsibilities, in that moment Aberfroth was glad for them…but only for a brief moment.  

“Baaaaa”

Grumble returned to Aberforth’s side.

“We still don’t like him.” He assured the goat, “And there’s still that bad feeling you get about him.” His turned to Grumble, petting the goat who gazed back up at him with confusion.

Looking back to his brother, Aberforth found the two had finally found each other’s lips. He scrunched his nose, intending to look away, but that was when he saw something that made him stop.

Gellert’s eyes were opened, revealing something very different to that which Aberforth had just noted.

It was as though the warmth that had been there was pushed aside, revealing something dark hidden underneath.

Aberforth braced himself, his heartbeat quickened as he felt a rush of adrenaline and a need to protect his brother from those wild eyes.

_“Baaaaa”_

The noise made him jump, and he turned to hush Grumble. By the time he looked back, the pair had parted. At some point Gellert’s eyes had fluttered closed… or had they always been?

Aberforth momentarily questioned what he had seen as he watched the charming man practically sweep his brother off his feet.

But it was momentary … for the look in those eyes could not be forgotten. Suddenly the uncertain feelings he had for the other man made sense to him.  

“Araiana?” He gently called for his sister, “It’s time to head inside.”

Already tired from her time out, she listened gladly.

Later that day Aberforth decided to pay his brother a visit in his room. He knocked once before entering, not waiting for a response.

Albus sat at his desk reading a book, from the cover it appeared to be in German, a language Aberforth was unaware Albus could read or understand. From the way Albus’s brow was fused Aberforth guessed that perhaps his brother was merely making an attempt to read.

Albus acknowledged him, glad to take a break from the book, “Is it my turn already?” He referred to the care of their sister.

Aberforth shook his head, “No, she is asleep at the moment. She was so well today that she didn’t even need my help to feed the goats.”  

“Wonderful.” Albus happily stood, making his way to the bookshelf, “You have such a way with her.”

Aberforth would much rather duel than discuss his worries, but if it was with Albus he knew he had to try, “He frightens me, Albus.” He said bluntly, unsure of where to begin.

“Who.”

“That man.” Aberforth did not wish to speak his name.

“Gellert?” Albus seemed to laugh, amused by the idea.

“Even the smartest of people can have no common sense.” Aberforth could already feel himself growing frustrated. This was why he never talked with people. With a deep breath he continued,  “I’ve been watching you both.”

Albus’s face remained like stone, giving nothing away as he scolded, “It’s rude to spy.”

But Aberforth knew his brother well enough, Albus knew to that which he was referring, “I had always had a strange feeling about him. Now I know why. When he speaks with you, when he ki- is just going about his business. It sometimes appears as though I am seeing two people.”

“Well if I he is speaking with me then you are indeed seeing two people.” Came a mocking reply.

Aberforth shook his head, his brother was as infuriating as ever, “I mean to say that he is like two people. At times I see, perhaps, what you see. Caring and kind, full of hope and adventure, he seems to be a fine man.”

Albus nodded, for indeed that is what he saw.

“But there is another side to him, a twin to that charming nature. And in that twin eye I see malicious intent. It would not surprise me if he were to one day act on that. In fact, I am certain he will. He will hurt you one day and he will enjoy every moment of pain he puts you through.”

They were dark words.  

The room fell into silence. Albus could never see Gellert hurting him, he knew that Gellert could never hurt him, but he would have to be dim to not see that other side his brother was speaking of. Twin souls, dark and light, in one body. To Albus, the Gellert he loved was somewhere in the middle. His Gellert was the one who housed those conflicting impulses and kept them in check.

Despite understanding, Albus would not give his brother the satisfaction, instead assuring, “I promise you he would not hurt me.”

 _But what of us?_ Aberforth thought, yet only said, “How can you be sure?”

Albus clutched his marred hand tight against him, but said nothing.

“It doesn’t matter. I am simply asking you to look at him next time, truly look into his eyes.” Aberforth continued to push, “And tell me you do not see it.”

“I will.” Albus felt a bit strange promising his brother he would be sure to look deeply into Gellert’s eyes, as though he hadn’t already many times in the past.

“Good. I don’t want to loose anyone else.”

Albus thought he might have seen the glisten of tears, but it was quick to disappear as Aberforth turned away.

 

* * *

 

 **_A/N:_ ** _Fic idea came from a quote from Johnny Depp regarding Grindelwald’s eyes. “It's a character choice. I saw Grindelwald as more than one, if you know what I mean. I almost felt like he's maybe two people. He's twins in one body. So a gamey eye is more like the other side of him. Sort of like a brain for each eye, an albino twin, and he's somewhere in the middle.” I kind of like the idea of Grindelwald truly having both extremes in him, a very sweet and caring side but also a dark and hate filled side. And as the quote says, he is somewhere in the middle, always balancing between the two sides of himself._


End file.
